Shatter the Broken
by Halo.Ravenwing
Summary: [[Post DOC]] They say that you can’t fix what isn’t broken, but can you shatter what is? [Vincent x Yuffie x Reno] Nine years may have been too long to wait.
1. Longing

_Summary: After AVALANCHE saved the world from Omega, Yuffie returned to Wutai and took the throne. Nine years later, Vincent journeys to Wutai with the intent on confessing his feelings to her, only to find that nine years may have been too long to wait. (Vincent x Yuffie x Reno)_

**Disclaimer: No, no, no! However much I wish it, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters! However, yes, this storyline is mine. I at least can stake claim to that. :)**

* * *

**Shatter the Broken;;**

**Chapter One: _Longing_**

**-x-**

The mantle of darkness covering the sky slowly drew away. Away to the east, the horizon blazed with morning fire. Flames spread rapidly in the night, setting the entire world on fire with the light of morning. With a warm breath, the flames swept across my bed. As the sun broke the horizon, sunbeams reflected in the mirror and burned my eyes behind their lids. Okay, there was no more sleeping after that. I sat up, rubbing my sleep-fogged eyes. What idiot had decided to put my mirror there? Oh, wait… that'd been me. Rolling out of bed, I checked the time on my intricate gold clock. The face read 6:03. It was _really_ early!

It'd been nine years since I became the Empress of Wutai - nine years since I last saw my friends. My memories of them were fading, but some of them were stronger than others. I could still see them standing together as we struggled against Omega. I clearly remembered 7th Heaven bar, with Marlene and Denzel bouncing off the walls on a rainy day. Nothing too specific stuck out to me about the others though, except…

I glanced at the bedside table. A rose glowed crimson in the morning sunlight. The crystal of the vase sparkled and shone like gold as a ray of the sun touched it.

Except _him_. In all my memories, he shone out clearest. Well, he never really shined. He was too dark to shine. Like waaaayyyy too dark to shine. So dark it was like who-turned-out-the-lights kind of dark. He just stuck out to me. I reached out and plucked the flower up. With a smile, I brushed it against my cheek. Maybe I'd developed a crush, or maybe I hadn't. I used to have a thing for Cloud, but I quickly gave up on that because Tifa liked him so much. No one wants to disagree with Tifa; she can be scary when she's mad! Of _course_ I could take her, but still…

I sat at my vanity, my eyes fixed on the mirror but not really seeing it. My dark, thick Wutainese hair spilled down my back, and framed my face. I don't know when I began to have feelings for Vincent. It just… happened slowly over time. I found my thoughts drawn to him. As I looked in my mirror, I could see his crimson eyes stare back at me, their flaming depths seeming so cold. Flaming depths are cold? Who'd have thought that was possible? Whatever. I know the true Vincent. He's quiet, gentle, and yet sad. The mask of cold and disinterest hides scars not fully healed. He walks around in the light of today, but his mind is trapped in the darkness of his past. It's almost like he's walking around in that termite snack he calls a coffin.

My fingers found my brush. Slowly I began to work the snarls and tangles from my locks. I think of him as my hidden love. I've told no one of my feelings. No one except him. I thought back to the night I left. That night, I placed a note in his room, telling him how I felt, and explaining why I had to leave so suddenly.

The brush caught on an exceptionally stubborn knot. I fought with the resisting device for five minutes, but I, being the ex-Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi, beat the poor thing into submission.

That note. I left it on his bed, and then thought nothing more of it. I figured he could never feel anything for me. I mean, who could? I was a nineteen-year-old brat who stole any bit of Materia I could find. There was nothing about me that could be likeable. Besides, he hadn't forgotten Lucrecia. He was still hung up on some chick that had died thirty years ago.

That does wonders for my self-esteem. He'd take a dead girl over me.

I can definitely relate to Tifa.

I began to rifle through the clothes in my closet, searching for a semi-normal outfit to wear. Maybe I had been wrong. Maybe it wasn't completely one-sided. After a festival, I got back to my room late. On my bed, I found that someone had left a single, red rose. There were no other signs that anyone had entered the room, yet somehow I was sure he left it. I kept it and placed my favorite vase. This was four years ago, and the rose continues to bloom every spring. It's undying and unfading. Just like him. Just like my love for him.

Grabbing the plainest kimono I could find, I threw it on the bed. Staring at it, I sighed. Sometimes, I just wished I could wear whatever I felt like, not the ceremonial dress of the royalty of Wutai. I was forced to wear elegant clothing, in this case, a dark blue kimono detailed with gold and silver, and a wide gold obi tied around my waist. And, as if that weren't enough, they also forced me to wear these silver and gold slippers that looked completely ridiculous, in my opinion. What I wouldn't give for my old ninja clothes! I sighed and dressed quickly.

"The way of the ninja is not for you anymore," is what they'd say if I complained. And, seeing as I'm the Empress I'm not supposed to complain. But, sometimes it's almost impossible not to. No weapons anymore? Utterly ridiculous! Complete stupidity. The stupid &#& wouldn't let me use my Conformer!

After dressing, I walked out onto the balcony. Looking down, I watched as Wutai slowly opened her eyes, blinked, and began to wake up. And yet someone else has stolen my heart, now. I never thought of myself as the romantic type, and now I find myself falling for two different men. About two years ago, he entered my life and changed it forever.

I smiled as little children began to run and play. Several boys began to play-fight with each other. I grinned at this. At their age, I could have knocked them flat.

Nine years ago, if someone had told me that I would have fallen for Reno, I would have told them they were a wacko and probably would have beat them up - I was a great ninja, after all! But if I had done that, I'd have to eat my words. Maybe I'd even send them some flowers and a "Get Well" card.

I have fallen for Reno.

Moment of silence to take in this shocking fact.

Okay, I can continue.

I don't know when this started. I know it wasn't when I first met him. He was the most annoying and perverted man I ever had the misfortune to meet. It's amazing what three years will do! He's totally different now. He's much more the part of a gentleman. He doesn't go out and get drunk, he doesn't bring girls back to his place anymore, and he even quit smoking. That's a pretty impressive track record. He's really sweet now, and he definitely knows how to take a girl out in style.

I laughed as I thought of this. I remember our first date. I refused to call it that – what a dork I was. On Valentine's Day, he took me out to one of the most expensive restaurants in all of Wutai. Somehow he managed to rent out the entire restaurant; we were the only people there. The dinner was extravagant and delicious. Afterward, he pulled me out onto the dance floor, claiming he was going to teach me to dance. Hilarity ensued as I quickly discovered he couldn't dance. Roles were reversed, and by the end of the night, Reno finally could dance.

As the music ended, he spun me in close to him. Our faces were mere inches away. I stared into his eyes as he stared into mine. My brain was still whirling from the complex spins and twists we had just finished. My breath came fast and my heart palpitated. Suddenly, I was aware of the fact he was pressing his lips to mine. A flood of excitement spread throughout my body. He pulled away and looked at me, a slow smile spreading across his lips. My first kiss. Who would have suspected it would be with Reno? I smiled back, very much aware of how I had blushed.

That was probably when my crush on Reno began, though apparently it had been going on for some time on his end. But now what? I love Reno, but I still love for Vincent, too. I don't want to choose, because choosing one will break the other. I'll have to, eventually, and I only hope that I'll make the right choice for us all. I sighed and stared out over the horizon, my mind flicking back and forth to the two men. A knock sounded on the door. Starting, I rose quickly.

"Who's there?" I asked as I moved toward it.

* * *

My eyes rose to the sky as I watched the stars fade. To the east, a gray light touched the horizon. A slight breeze blew my hair. My cape laid around me, almost floating on the wind. As I leaned back against the trunk of an impressive oak, my thoughts wandered as they so often did.

Not to Lucrecia, as they used to. They wandered to Yuffie. How I missed her. My memories of her had remained clear, even though it had been so long. I missed the endless flow of energy and happiness that seemed to brighten even the darkest day. I even missed her anger. The shouting and cursing that came flowing forth from her had been rather amusing. But more than that, I missed her company. Just her silent presence. That had been a rare treat when we had been in AVALANCHE together, but I had still found time to just quietly reflect with her there. Her face swam before my vision; her gray eyes alight with laughter. It had been four years since I had been to Wutai. I looked east toward the rising sun. Perhaps it was time I returned.

How the years had passed. How long has it been since we'd spoken, nine years? Ten? One begins to lose track of the time when it has no affect on you. Yet not a day had gone by when I was not thinking of her. She had haunted my waking moments and dreams. And yet, I was a fool. Physically, I lived in the present but mentally I had died in the past. For the greater part of forty years I'd been consumed by the guilt I believed I was deserving of. But finally I've moved on. After our battle against Omega, my eyes were opened to the realization that if I continued in the past, I would miss the precious opportunities that life was giving me in the present.

I took a worn paper from my pocket. Across the one side, my name was scribbled hurriedly. On the other, was a letter from Yuffie. My eyes traveled down the page, reading it for close to the hundredth time.

_Dear Vincent,_

_I know you may be surprised to find that I've gone, but urgent business draws me to Wutai. Godo's dead and I have to take the throne to prevent the country from crumbling into chaos. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you guys any other way, but I only just received the news, and they beg me to return immediately. I don't think I'll ever be able to return to AVALANCHE, but I wanted to say goodbye some way. I left a note for Tifa and the others that just said I had to go, but I thought that you deserved the whole story. _

_I've been putting off for so long what I should have done sooner. Now, it doesn't really matter, but you should know. I love you. I don't know when this started, but since I'm now leaving forever, I wanted to tell you. I truly love you, Vinnie. I know I can't take the place of Lucrecia, but that doesn't change how I feel. I don't know how you feel, and I'm afraid to ask you. I'm afraid that you still love her. I never had the courage to tell you this, and I wish I had. Now I'll never know. _

_Well, what's done is done. Goodbye, Vincent. You have been my closest and dearest friend._

_With love,_

_Yuffie_

I sighed and stared at it. She had gone on for all that time and never mentioned her feelings, because she knew I still loved Lucrecia? I was shocked by such a selfless act. Well, all I could do now was to put her heart at rest. I now knew the truth. I loved her, too. With my mind no longer haunted by Lucrecia's memory, I had begun to realize my feelings for the shinobi.

A sunbeam fell on Yuffie's note. The words 'I love you' seemed to shine out brighter than the rest. I looked east again, toward Wutai.

"Yuffie, I am coming."

* * *

The horizon was just beginning to brighten as my feet crossed the boarder of Wutai. I yawned. Why the & had I decided to get up so early and come to Wutai on foot? She wouldn't be up yet, anyway. I just couldn't keep myself away. I wanted to see her so badly.

Boy, I'm obsessed.

I sat on a rock and ran my fingers through my spiky red hair, staring at the ground. Have I lost it? It's maybe four in the morning, and I'm sitting around on a boulder hoping to catch a glimpse of her hair or something! I squinted at the sun. Okay, make that five.

Actually…

I checked my watch. Six o'clock.

This reminded me of the first morning I approached her. She had gone to a restaurant at about 6:00 AM to get breakfast, and I waylaid her. She was apprehensive of me. Not surprising, I didn't exactly have a "good reputation." I talked to her. I wanted a chance, but she didn't want to give it to me. I pleaded. I think I actually got on my knees. She eventually said she'd give me a chance, but if I tried _anything_ she didn't like, I'd be out of her life in a second.

She could strike a hard bargain, that girl.

Yeah, but that's ancient history. Two years ago, I plucked up the courage to ask her out to dinner, and I think that's when I realized there was more to my feelings for her. Before that, I just said it was my desire for girls that was fueling my want to be with her, but then I discovered I was sadly, _sadly_ mistaken.

I looked at my watch again. 6:05. She told me I could come after 6:30. Well, I could walk around and watch the town wake up. I stood and strode into Central Wutai. Planting myself under a sakura tree, I watched the sun slowly rise.

A little girl passed in front of me, glanced at me, and gave me a shy smile. I smiled back. Her mother, chasing after the girl, frowned at me. She hustled her child away. As they retreated, I distinctly heard her whisper, "Stay away from ShinRa, how many times do I have to tell you?"

How'd she know I was from ShinRa? It's not like I was wearing a label or anything…

Except for the new Turks logo Rufus wanted us to wear. Oops. I hastily stuffed the offending badge into my jacket pocket. Great work Mr. Genius. You're lucky no one related to Yuffie saw that. Speaking of her…

Six thirty. I rose and ran up to her house. Raising a fist, I gave a quick couple knocks.

A young Wutaian girl answered. She respectfully bobbed her head.

_I hope she understands English._ "I came to see Miss Kisaragi. Could you tell her I'm here?"

She slowly blinked dark brown eyes at me. Did she even understand? Bob of the head. Guess she did. Beckoning for me to follow, the girl led me into a grand entrance hall. "Wait here."

I sat down as the maid exited up a spiraling flight of stairs. My heartbeat had quickened as I stepped over the threshold. I must have swallowed a butterfly on my trip here. It was fluttering around in my stomach.

_Am I really in love? True love, not just the attraction I've felt for other girls? She's not at all like the others. She's so much more to me than just a girl._

Slipping my hand into my pocket, my fingers closed around a small palm-sized velvet box. I just prayed she felt the same about me.

* * *

**Okay! This is chapter one. Now, I propose a challenge. If you guys want it to be Reffie, review and say so. If you want it Yuffietine, review and say that! So... yeah. :-D**


	2. Betrayal

**Hey! I'm back with chapter 2! I polled my friends, and tallied up the reviews, and I have a result. However, I'm not gonna tell you! P You'll just have to read and discover. xDD**

**Again, I own nada. Nothing. Nil. Zip. However much I wish it were different... **

**Final Fantasy VII (c) Square-Enix (Squaresoft)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: **_**Betrayal**_

**-x-**

"Reno!" My voice was just short of a squeal. "It's early; I didn't expect you so soon."

He adopted an expression of mock-surprise. "You didn't think I'd be here this soon? What, was I supposed to wait until midnight?" He stood up and crossed the hall to stand in front of me. With an exaggerated motion he bowed. "Delighted to see you, Miss Kisaragi." He kissed my hand.

I managed to avoid blushing. "What do you wanna do?" I asked, grabbing at a strand of conversation that floated so tantalizingly before me.

"Whatever. I mean, you're the Empress - what _can't_ you do?"

I grinned. "Well," I said conversationally, "I can't jump off the Pagoda and expect to be fine when I hit the ground just because I'm the Empress."

"Yeah, but you could because you're the Great Ninja Yuffie, am I right?" He grinned.

Oh, he knew me pretty well. He knew that if he said I couldn't make that jump, he'd get a _**serious**_ earful!

I sighed. "Ex-Ninja Yuffie."

His face clouded slightly. "Come on, let's go out and have some fun." He clearly wanted me to be happy again. How sweet.

"Sure. Um, shall we go have breakfast?"

"Good idea, I'm starving!" He offered his arm to me with a small smile. Tentatively, I smiled back and accepted.

As we stepped out into the early sunshine, my spirits rose. An entire day with Reno. Wow, this would be fun!

* * *

Is it normal to want to faint when you see someone? I swear, every time I look at her, my heart flutters, my head feels light, and I feel as though I am floating. The first time that happened, I had to pretend to tie my shoe just to make sure I was really on solid ground.

But to be honest, I love it. I never want it to end. Nothing could make this day better.

Except a 'yes' from her. The ring has been in my pocket all day. I've just been waiting for the perfect time to present it. Now might be a good time. We are sitting in a garden above the city. We're surrounded by blossoming colors of every hue. The sun is beginning to fall in the sky. A soft breeze blows across our faces.

She looks like an angel. The setting sun casts a glow on her face. Her hair shines like dark mahogany. There's a quiet peace about her. From up here, we can see most of Wutai. It's gorgeous at sunset.

"Reno?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks a lot. Today was a lot of fun."

Boy was it ever. We went to a nice little café for breakfast. After that, she took me up Da Chao. That was _quite_ an experience. The view up there is breathtaking. It took us several hours from start to finish, because we kept stopping to admire the view.

By the time we came down, we were starving. So we decided to visit one of her elderly lady-friends who made us a delicious lunch. She was such a charming woman.

Afterward we had some fun with practice-fighting. It must have been great for her: to throw off all Empress responsibilities and to become the ninja she is at heart, if only for two hours. Even after nine years of ruling, her skills are as sharp as ever. So is her shuriken. It hurts when you don't dodge just right and get it scraped across your arm. She flipped out and started ranting that she didn't have any -- Phoenix Downs. She really was upset, but I calmed her down. After all, when you're a Turk, you've gotta deal with a _lot_ more than just a scrape.

That's when she said she was gonna bring me here. And that's where we are.

"You getting hungry, Yuffie?" I glanced at her, and my breath seemed to catch in my throat. I had to force my voice not to change.

"Huh?" She looked at me dazedly. "What? Oh! Yeah, I am. Should we go to dinner, then?"

I nodded. _After dinner… after dinner, I'll ask her._

* * *

My feet stood on Wutaian soil for the first time in four years, and I breathed in the scent of sakura blossoms. The breeze blew my hair across my face, and I brushed it aside. My cape billowed behind me like a crimson cloud. My eyes scanned the faces. Every one looked the same – nervous, skittish, and uneasy. I had that effect on people. I lowered my eyes to avoid their judgmental stares. Hadn't I expected this? I stood out in the crowd of Wutaian citizens.

They were afraid of me. The fear shone in their eyes. She was the only one who would not be afraid. She had surprised me when I first met her. I had expected her to treat me with contempt, but her reaction was different.

_AVALANCHE stood in the dilapidated living room of Nibelheim mansion, conversing in low voices. Occasionally, they glanced toward the corner with tense looks. Vincent stood in the shadows, close enough to hear, but not close enough to be considered part of the conversation. His red cloak was wrapped tightly around his thin body. His head was lowered, so the cowl covered almost all of his face. All that was visible were his glowing red eyes which stared at the floor unseeingly. To any normal or _sane_ person, this stance and appearance would scream STAY AWAY! _

_Yuffie was bored. She became bored easily; having little patience and lots of energy is not a good combination._

_Not to Yuffie. She pranced over and stood in front of the man. Planting her legs firmly on the ground, she placed her hands on her hips and said, "Hey! Who are you again?"_

_Vincent stirred, raised his head, and glanced at the ninja. "Why does it concern you?" Thirty years of not speaking can do murder to a person's voice. It sounded like his voice was being dragged over sandpaper, and then scraped against barbed wire. However, there was an unmistakably cold edge to it. _

_This did not deter her. "Because if you're gonna help us against Sephiroth like Cloud said you would, then I've gotta know what to call you. If you don't feel like telling me, I could just call you Vampy. I mean, you kinda _look_ like a vampire. Actually, you look a lot like a vampire. Aanndd, you were in a coffin. That's two points to Vampy. Then there's also the fact that you're still alive after however many billions of years. That's another point. I mean, seriously, was that coffin very comfortable?"_

"_Vincent."_

"_I mean, being cramped in a box like a cigarette can't be very – wait, what?"_

"_My name is Vincent."_

"_Vincent what?"_

_There was a pause, then. "Valentine."_

"_Vincent Valentine, huh?" She thought this over, and then smiled. "Well, Vinnie, you should be honored to meet the great ninja Yuffie Kisaragi!" She pulled her shuriken and waved it in the air for added effect._

_Vincent couldn't help but find the ninja interesting. She was bold, he'd give her that. She was not at all nervous about stalking up to someone as intimidating as himself and begin a conversation. That struck him. Perhaps the world wasn't as harsh as he had thought. _

_Perhaps… it _wasn't_ a bad idea to join with these people._

She hadn't been afraid then, and she still wasn't afraid of me. I glanced to the Pagoda. The sun had set behind it, but the edges were still outlined in fire.

My heart quickened as I thought of her. "Yuffie, why didn't I see before? Forgive me. Forgive me for making you wait so long."

Many mistakes. I have made many mistakes in my lifetime. The problem with my mindset had been the fact that I had believed there was no redemption, no forgiveness. AVALANCHE had begun to show me this. No one was perfect, and I didn't have to be.

I began walking. My limbs began to feel slightly weak. Adrenaline fueled my body. It was the only thing keeping me from stopping where I stood and not going to see her. Emotions flooded my brain.

Fear. The fear of rejection. However, after Lucrecia, I should be allowed a small bit of slack here. It was a hard lesson for me to learn. I took it to heart and refused to love again.

Hope. The hope of acceptance. I knew Yuffie was not the same as Lucrecia. She knew what that had done to me. She had helped me out of the shell I had formed. These four years had been a torment, but I had been too afraid to come. But now I had. I needed her. Four years of life without her seemed like dying again. Now that I was about to see her, I felt as though my dead heart had reawakened. She gave me life. She gave me so much. All I had was my love to give, but I would give it for the rest of eternity and beyond. She had gifted me the ability to hope again.

I approached the door. Reaching the threshold, I stood still. Emotions battled within my soul. Fear against hope.

I could not let fear stop me. Almost forty years ago, fear stopped me from speaking my mind, and allowed Lucrecia to go through with that experiment. Fear had been the cause of all my suffering. It would not stop me now.

I knocked. A maid answered.

"I am here to visit the Empress Kisaragi." I said to the girl in Wutainese, and was led into the entrance hall. It was a rather grand hall with intricate chairs along the walls. Someone had thrown a shimmering and silky scarf across the arms of one of these chairs. I examined it for a second. It was quite beautiful.

"She's through there." The young girl answered shyly, indicated the door, bobbed a curtsey and left. Cautiously, I approached.

* * *

I exited the restaurant on Reno's arm. The sun had not set yet. It was visible like a fiery halo around the Pagoda. All of Wutai seemed cast from gold.

I looked at Reno and laughed. "You look like your head's on fire!"

He pretended to be terrified. "PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT!!" He yelped, smacking himself on the head a few times before composing himself. "Is it out?"

"Yup – oh, no, now your face is on fire."

This was followed by a few half-hearted slaps of his face. "Gone?"

I scanned his face. "Um… oh! You missed a spot!" Leaning over, I kissed him.

He smiled. "You're a tricky one." He waggled his forefinger at me in a very condescending sort of way.

I put my hands on my hips. "How dare you treat the Empress like a child?"

"I'll do what I want." However stern he tried to appear, a sparkle of laughter shone in Reno's eyes.

Walking in this manner, we returned to my home. We entered, talking and laughing. I removed the scarf from around my shoulders and threw it on a chair. He led me into the other room, a small sitting room with two chairs arranged in a small and intimate seating area. He sat me in the one and took the other.

His manner had changed. He was no longer smiling, and his eyes weren't laughing. He looked serious… and scared? What was going on? I looked curiously at him.

Reno rose and walked over to the window, staring out at the sun. It was merely a thick round-ish line on the horizon. Turning back, I could see he looked scared now.

"Reno, are you all right?" I was truly concerned, now.

He put his hands in his pockets and nodded. "Yuffie…" he began tentatively. "You really are the most amazing person I've ever met. You're funny, sensitive, understanding, comforting-"

"Annoying, bratty, obnoxious… yeah, I know." I finished for him.

Reno shook his head. "That's just it. You're not. Not at all." He stared at me. "When I first met you, I was a wreck. A complete and absolute mess. Nothing about me was worthwhile. But I asked you for a chance. I begged… and you gave it to me. No girl, knowing my reputation, would ever have willingly given me a chance to prove her wrong. But you did. That changed me, then. I realized that if you saw hope for me, then I should start looking for hope myself.

"That was how I quit all my addictions. I started looking for hope. And I found it, too. I found it in you. You were my hope, and you still are. Without you, I'd still be a ruined man. So, I thank you greatly for that."

I nodded. "You know there's nothing to thank. It was all there, Reno. I just helped you find it."

Reno shrugged. "But then it continued. We saw each other even after you helped me break my habits. That first date, I realized that you weren't just a girl to me. You were much more."

My heart rate increased. Could he possibly be saying what I thought he was saying…?

"That hasn't changed. It's the same now. You mean the world to me." He paused again. When he spoke, his voice was a mere whisper. "I love you."

My head spun. I still don't know how I managed not to faint, but I did. I could scarcely breathe, but I managed to whisper. "Love? Me?"

"Yeah." He smiled. Stepping over, he gently took my hands and raised me to my feet. "I love you, Yuffie Kisaragi. Not like any of the other girls."

My eyes were beginning to swim with tears. It was the most amazing feeling. Unless you've experienced it, there is no way to describe the joy one feels when they're told by the person they love that the feeling is mutual.

"I could only think of one way of showing you how much I love you." Reno continued. He stepped back and lowered onto one knee. I could barely keep from crying. Leviathan, he's going to ask me!

"Yuffie Kisaragi… will you marry me?" His voice was soft and tender. His gaze was so loving, his touch so gentle. He was a changed man, and he loved me.

A sparkle caught my eye. I looked down. A gorgeous diamond ring shone before my eyes. I gasped, but was unable to say anything.

The door opened. My eyes flew to it. Vincent Valentine stood there, staring at us. A look of anguish and betrayal crossed his face, but was quickly masked. His eyes seemed deadened, however much his face might seem blank. "Forgive me for disturbing you." He murmured tonelessly. Then he turned and left.

* * *

**Le gasp! VINCENT!!**

**What will happen?! Oh NO, this is a BAD situation!!**

**Leave me some lovin'. :3**


	3. Confrontation

**Hi! I know it took me longer than a week, but I just needed a break from writing and the computer, so this went on the back shelf for a bit. But I'm back and refreshed, and I managed to finish the chapter:) Yay for me.**

**I've moved to a new town. It's called the "I do not own FF7" town. I'm here. I live here. I'm kind of the Mayor of here. Enough said.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: **_**Confrontation**_

**-x-**

The young moon cast a pale light on the ground, silhouetting the world in liquid silver. I walked from the building as quickly as I could. Though it was a warm night, everything within me felt icy and numb. I should have known. Yuffie lied. She had never loved me. I had hoped and prayed she was different then Lucrecia, but now I knew the truth about her, and all women. They could never be trusted. None of them. My heart pained me as I thought of the love I had wasted on her. How could I have been such a fool – to fall for the same deception twice?

That is the way of women. They reassure you with soft words and a gentle smile. They insist they love you, and only you. No, how could they _ever_ love someone other than you? And when they have convinced you of the sincerity of their feelings, and have trapped you in the web of intricate lies, the kind words and loving façade fall away. The claws come out, and you see just how "loving" they really are.

There was now only one thing I could do. I would leave Wutai forever, and try to rebuild my life without any thoughts of her.

Unless…

I could return to Nibelheim.

I could return to an eternal rest, free from the cares of the world. Perhaps that would be best.

I began walking toward the borders, but paused. Yuffie would say I was making a mistake. But, did it matter? I could lie to myself and insist that it didn't matter, but my heart knew better. I could not return to Nibelheim. Besides, Yuffie might follow me there. Even if she didn't, the thought of her reaction to the knowledge of where I was would be enough to keep me.

Turning off the road, I walked under the shelter of the eaves of a forest. I needed time to think, to reason, and to decide. Reaching a clearing, I sat against a boulder, leaned my head back, and closed my eyes.

A small spring bubbled and trickled out of the ground. A moonbeam struck the ground near my foot, casting a gray shadow over the world. One leaf floated on a breath of wind. The entire world seemed so peaceful. A small slice of solace in a world of chaos and hurt.

* * *

She was crying. Even though she was the Empress, and was supposed to remain dignified and aloof, she was crying. Her expression when Valentine had opened the door was of one torn between two of her heart's greatest desires. How I wished I could help her! All I could do was sit with her, wrap my arms around her, and whisper comforting words to her. Never have I felt so helpless in all my life.

Her sobs finally quiet, she raised her head to me with an anguished expression that pierced to my heart. "Reno, what should I do? I love him, and I hate how he seemed so hurt, but at the same time, I love you, too!" Tears welled in her eyes, and her voice caught in her throat.

What could she do? Even now, if she were to go after Valentine, there was very little hope he would want anything to do with her. That was the sad truth of that man. If he was hurt, it took him years to heal. However, if she didn't go after him, she would stay here with me. That was what I wanted, wasn't it?

But if she did go, and Valentine forgave her, they could be happy together. But I would lose her, then. On the other hand, if she didn't go, there was a part of her that might regret it for the rest of her life. What was I to do?

A tear rolled down her cheek, trembled on her chin, and dropped to the floor. She was confused. Lost and confused, with no clear path and no way of knowing the right way. But what could I do? Anything I tell her will be coming from my desire for her to stay with me. After all, that was what I wanted… wasn't it?

I looked down at her helplessly. Was it? Was it what I really wanted?

Now _I_ was the confused one.

"What should I do?" Her voice was a mere whisper, embodying hopelessness. She had given up on ever figuring this out.

I had to help her. I knew what she should do. But…

Could I really give her up? She was such a dear part of me. My heart was hers. Letting her go would be like tearing my own heart out…

But if I didn't… I would end up regretting my decision.

My throat felt tight, and my eyes began to swim with tears. Because I loved her so, I had to let her go. I took a deep breath, and called on my Turk training to regain control of my emotions. Inconspicuously, I wiped my eyes.

"Yuffie… go." My voice wavered. Turk training or no Turk training, I was heartbroken and was going to end up showing it somehow.

She raised her head to look me in the eyes. "What?"

"Go. Go after Vincent." With each word, my conviction solidified. This was the right choice. "Go. That's where you want to be. That's where _I_ want you to be."

"B-but… I want to be with you, too." She hugged me, resting her head against my chest. Her eyes were screwed shut. No more tears would be falling.

I sighed. "Vincent needs you, Yuffie. He needs you to show him the love and kindness in the world. You showed it to me. Now show it to him." I smiled softly, and stroked her hair.

"Reno…?"

I glanced down at her, trying to swallow the lump forming in my throat. "Yes, Yuffie?"

"Thank you."

She stood on tiptoe and kissed me. It was our most heartfelt ever. I kissed her back. No matter what, I would always love her. Because I loved her so much, I would let her go after Vincent.

We pulled away and stood, arms around each other, for a long minute. Then she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and stepped back. Looking up at me, she gave a small and sad smile. "Goodbye, Reno."

The door swung shut behind her, and I stood in the room alone. Alone with my feelings. Alone with the loss. Alone with the pain. Alone with the love. Alone with the joy.

I smiled. She would be happier with him. When she was happy, I was. Walking to the window, I glanced out into the night.

"Goodbye, my love."

I would leave Wutai now. It would be better for us both to spend some time apart. But not too long. Though we could never be together, we would still be together. Not as lovers, but as friends. It was good enough for me.

* * *

My slippered feet hurried along the path. Ninja senses alert, I scanned the area for any sign of Vincent. Reno had let me go. I had seen the pain it caused him. However, he was happy, too. He had smiled at me, and that smile had given me hope. It had also given me freedom. The freedom to pursue my love without fear of inflicting pain to Reno.

The moon was nearing the western rim of the trees. By its faint light, I could see no visible tracks. I stopped for a moment.

Where would he have gone? Nibelheim? I toyed with this idea for a while, then discarded it. No, far too obvious.

Lucrecia's cave? Less obvious, but still expected of him in a time such as this. No, that would not be his destination.

Edge? He had never liked the place. Junon? He might have gone to help Reeve, but something told me that no, I was looking at this wrong.

Then, it hit me. He hadn't left at all. He knew I would expect him to leave tonight, so he purposely waited. He was still in the country.

I looked around and my eyes settled on the forest. Hurrying over, I glanced around the border. Yes! Prints. He had crushed some of the undergrowth when he entered.

I dashed down the path, silent as death. Vincent… I had to explain and tell him what happened!

* * *

I sensed her presence before she came into sight. Like a breath of fresh air, her presence wafted through the clearing. Had it been any other night, I would have been pleased. Tonight, however, it held no pleasure for me. Why was she coming? Had she come to inflict more pain and torment? Standing, I focused on the path she would inevitably appear on. She would not hurt me again. I was prepared this time. Taking a deep breath, I closed my heart to any feelings for her, shielding myself from that potential danger. Then I waited.

She stopped in the shadow of the towering oaks, uncertain and afraid. Lowering her eyes, she slowly entered the clearing. I could see it in her body language – she was timid and fearful. But I knew better. Merely an act. It is simply an illusion to attempt to not lose what she thought she had snared. Her mouth is open. She is about to begin to weave a web of lies to entice me.

Her voice shook as she spoke to me. "Vincent… please let me speak. I – you came in at the worst moment possible, and left thinking one thing, when in truth, it's something different. You see-"

I raised my hand and she fell silent. "Yuffie, I do not wish to hear it. Your lies have deceived me for the last time. No, I know exactly what happened. Do you really believe me that unintelligent?"

She winced. I obviously was reacting as she feared I would. Good. It would do her some good to feel the consequences of her actions and words. Nevertheless, if this conversation continued, I would be in danger of showing her my weakness. She would see my brokenness. I could not grant her the satisfaction of knowing how she had hurt me.

"No Vincent, you're not stupid! But, you're misinformed. You think that-"

"I said I did not wish to hear it!" My voice rose above its usual quiet monotone. "Are _you_ so unintelligent that you cannot decipher the meaning of such a phrase? I have no interest in listening to the many lies that you fooled me with!"

Too late I tried to control myself, but the walls I had built around my pain had fallen. Anger burgeoned within my heart, and I lashed out with it at her. I wanted her to feel the pain, the loss, the anger, and the agony I had experienced. She was the unintelligent one. She was clueless to my true feelings. She was now about to be harshly instructed.

"B-but…" Her eyes were wide with shock and shiny with tears. For a moment, she seemed to shrink back to the sixteen-year-old ninja I used to know; so small, helpless, and vulnerable.

My eyes narrowed as my heart hardened against her. I did not care. Let her hurt. Let her cry. It would teach her a lesson she needed to learn. "You are no better than Lucrecia." I hissed. "You are exactly the same as her."

"Vincent Valentine, don't compare me to her!! She purposely hurt you, and I –"

My voice adopted a tone of scorn. "And you would have me believe you never wished to harm me? No, Yuffie, I am not stupid, not anymore. I have been mislead by your sweet words. I actually was foolish enough to believe this!"

I pulled her letter from my pocket and slammed it on the boulder. She gasped slightly as she recognized it. "My letter…"

"The central object to your plan." My anger clawed at my voice, so that my throat seemed to close against it. I took a breath, and continued. "Do you delight in the harm of others? Do you rejoice as others fall into despair by your hand? I pity Reno, for he is not aware of this personality trait."

"I didn't lie to you then, and I'm not lying now!" Her voice was nearing a hysterical shriek.

"Your actions speak differently, do they not? I granted you a chance. I was foolish enough to believe that you were _any_ different than Lucrecia or women in general. But no, you are far worse. She left me broken, Yuffie. Completely broken. But you have shattered me now." I raised my eyes to the heavens. "If only I had known then what I know now. So many years wasted, because of you."

I now lowered my head, and my eyes were hard and cold. "Regardless of my foolish ideas about you, I can begin to finally do something to rebuild my life. Get away, Yuffie. Leave me. You have accomplished your task; now leave me in my shattered brokenness." I turned away, slowly regaining control over my emotions.

I did not see her expression, but I could imagine it. Her voice trembled as she whispered. "Reno let me go. He saw I loved you, and he only wanted me to be happy." I heard her footsteps retreating, and then a pause. "Forgive me, Vincent. I never wished to hurt you like this."

As her footsteps faded away, I sat on the boulder. Instead of the fierce satisfaction I had felt during our confrontation, I now felt only remorse. Curse that girl; she even now still had an effect on me. My mind began to catch up with my emotions, and I began to apply logic to the situation.

She claimed that she loved me. Yet I had seen the two of them together while Reno presented her with a ring. That would seem to lend itself to the idea that she was lying…

Unless she had never meant to accept Reno's hand. The thought made me feel uncertain.

She claimed she had never meant to hurt me. Yet if that were the case, why would she be with Reno? They must have been together for a while before Reno would propose to her…

Wait, this was _Reno_ I was talking about. It might have been three weeks, for all I knew. My conviction wavered.

She said Reno had let her go. But since when had Reno cared more about other people's feelings than his own? He seemed to always look out for himself, and to forget that others might be affected.

Could Yuffie have brought about such a change in him?

And if that were the case, would he had actually let her go?

Well, if he really had changed, and if she really loved me more, and if he really wanted her to be happy, he might have let her go. That seemed like a lot of "ifs" for my taste.

The crumpled note lay forlornly on the ground, resting in a patch of soft grass. I slowly took it and read it again.

I… had_ not_ really given Yuffie a chance to explain herself. Even if she was guilty of the crimes I had charged her with, she still deserved a chance to defend herself. I decided to give her that. A chance. Just to explain herself and then I would know. I would know if she lied or spoke the truth.

* * *

**Final chapter to be posted in about a week. Basically, some time next week. And I apologize for the lack of quality in the confrontation section, I realize it's not the best writing.**

**So, read and review!**


	4. Redemption

**Yo, what's up? No, I didn't die. Summer's been pretty hectic so far. My church had vacation bible school for the past week, so I couldn't write as much as I wanted. However, through ten minute intervals a couple days a week, I managed to write the last chapter. :-) Read and enjoy.**

**Final Fantasy VII (c) ME!**

**-is tackled by men in suits-**

**Correction: Final Fantasy VII (c) Square-Enix (Squaresoft) -glares at evil men-**

**Lyrics - "Only One" by Yellowcard**

* * *

**Chapter Four: _Redemption_**

**-x-**

_broken this fragile thing now  
and I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
and I've thrown my words all around  
but I can't, I can't give you a reason_

_i feel so broken up and I give up  
i just want to tell you so you know_

_here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
you are my only one  
i let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
you are my only, my only one;;_

**-x-**

Tears streamed down my face as I collapsed on my bed, dejected and feeling as though there was no point to living. How could my life have gone from utterly perfect to completely horrible? I rolled over, grabbed my pillow, and squeezed it hard, searching for comfort. The pillow was squishy and soft, but it couldn't help the pain in my soul now. Reno had given me up so I could be with Vincent, and Vincent had rejected me. I couldn't stand it. I loved Vincent, and even with Reno, I wouldn't have been happy. That part of me deep within that was still a hyperactive 16-year-old ninja couldn't let him go.

I stood up and pulled a big, old bag from my closet. Through my streaming eyes, I jerked my dresser draws open and began pulling out the long-hidden ninja garb I still had. I was going away for a bit. I needed to get away from this place. I stuffed a few pairs of shorts and some tank-tops in the bag, and my eyes fell on the rose on my nightstand. Walking over, I gently touched the petals. Vincent. He had hurt me so badly.

In a sudden fit of rage, I lashed out at the vase and knocked it to the ground. Glass flew everywhere, and water splashed over the carpet. The rose lay dejected among the ruins of its vase. There, Vincent. I'll leave you in your shattered brokenness, shall I?

My tears turned into dry anger. I felt as though any compassion had been burned from my soul, leaving nothing but white-hot hatred for the man that was now making my life a living hell. I had to go find Reno. He would take me back. Unlike Vincent, he loved me. The gunman had lied. He never had loved me.

The sky slowly began to grow lighter as I gathered necessary items. Opening my closet again, I dug into the very back. Out of sight, out of mind. On the floor was a little trapdoor. Under the trapdoor was a compartment. And in the compartment was all my Materia. I had managed to hide it from prying eyes, and now I wanted it. If I was leaving, I needed protection. Stuffing it into my bag, I reserved four for my armor slots and Conformer. Said weapon was held in a trunk in the closet. Farewell Empress, we'll miss you! Planet, make way for the return of the Great Ninja Yuffie!

Lifting the lid, I gently removed the weapon. Caressing the points as though it was a precious jewel, I tossed it to my other hand. It still felt perfectly balanced for my hands. The shinobi within me hadn't died.

In the semi-light of predawn, you could have seen the lithe form of a girl climbing from my window. Landing on the ground with cat-like grace, I slipped through shadows toward the border. Reno probably went back to the other Turks, so that's where I would start first.

By the time the sun had risen, I had left the country, following my one last shot at happiness.

* * *

The sun had just cracked the horizon when I reached her house. As soon as I entered, I knew I was too late. The presence she always had, that happy air about her, it had left. I had driven her away. Yet another sin I had committed, and one that appeared as though it would never be forgiven.

A maid approached me and questioned me. "What is your business here?"

"The Empress… is she here?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, she left before sunrise."

Nodding, I stood there, my thoughts spinning webs around me, rooting me to the spot. "Do you know where she went?"

She shook her head, bobbed a curtsy, and left, leaving me thinking about Yuffie. I could follow her, and try to apologize. But she wouldn't forgive me. I had treated her so horribly - she would never forgive me.

The faint morning sun caused the world to glow as I exited. A faint breeze blew a few petals from a blooming sakura tree. They swirled and danced in the early light, carefree. Free spirited, just like Yuffie. All of Wutai seemed to remind me of her.

The petals blew over her balcony, and through the open doors. Possessed by a sudden urge, I jumped up.

Her room seemed as it was four years ago when I had last come and left a small token for her. Why had I not waited then? If I had, and told her my feelings, this would never have happened. I had been too afraid, and too unsure. Now I would regret it for the rest of eternity.

Walking by her vanity, I could imagine her sitting there, brushing her dark, beautiful hair, laughter sparkling in her clear gray eyes. Reaching down, I touched the table with my gloved hand. Yuffie. What I wouldn't give for her to be back here right now.

There was a faint crunch under my feet. Looking down, I saw glass covering the carpet, reflecting the morning light in multi-colored splashes. A rose lay amongst the ruin. The sight of it pained me. It was a crystal-clear message of how she felt now.

If ever there were a time I might give into emotion and cry, this would be the closest I got. The anguish within me screamed for release, but years of Turk-training prevailed. Expressionless, I gently picked the rose up and placed it on the nightstand.

That was it, then. She didn't love me anymore. And I had no one but myself to blame for that.

Her closet was open, revealing multi-colored fabrics and kimonos. I remembered the night of the festival, four years ago. I had watched her all night. The creamy white of the kimono, coupled with her flowing gold obi had made her look like an angel on earth. The kimono was poking slightly from the closet. The gold thread shimmered in the light as though it was a precious metal.

A small crystalline shine came from the floor in her closet. I recognized it as Cure Materia. I reached for it, and realized it was in a compartment on the closet floor. I stepped back, not wanting to go searching through her closet. My mind, however, had ground back into motion. She had pulled out her Materia again? Why?

I accidentally kicked an old weathered trunk open. Swirling dust-clouds rose from the faded purple velvet. They sparkled in the sun like sequins. An impression had been left in it by what it had been holding for many years. I stooped. Nine years, to be exact. There was no mistaking the shape of the Conformer.

She had taken her Materia and her Conformer?

Of course. She was going after Reno. That was the only possible explanation. I had one shot at her. If I could get her to forgive me … I would have atoned for one of my sins.

Reno would have returned to ShinRa. I now knew where she was going. Leaping from the balcony, I began to search for her track. Faint at best, if I was lucky. She was a ninja, and very capable of covering her way. Apparently she hadn't tried very hard. I picked up her trail easily.

After an hour of tracking, I stopped. Cold fire flowed through me. Dropping to my knees, I began the transformation to Galian Beast. Claws grew from my hands, my teeth elongated, and my body took on the beast's characteristics. A roar rose to the sky. Only in this form did I stand a chance of catching up. I had forgotten how much faster I could travel like this. The ground flew by as the miles and hours passed.

Her scent grew stronger as I got nearer. As the sun was setting, my heightened vision spotted a camp. Stopping, I reversed the transformation and painfully returned to my true form. My breath came fast and my heartbeat had quickened. Approaching the camp, I became aware it was really Yuffie. Adrenaline rushed through me for the second time in two days.

I stood just outside the ring of firelight, watching her quick movements, getting food, and making up a bed. Everything she did was beautiful. I remained where I was, simply watching her, the way her hair fell across her eyes as she bent low over something, the way her body moved when she stretched and lay back on her bed, and the way her eyes seemed so pure and clear in the gathering twilight.

How on earth could I do this? I couldn't just walk up to talk to her as though nothing had happened.

Sitting up, she began to busy herself around the fire. I began to try to gather the nerve to approach her. Fearless as I normally was, I was almost too afraid to walk into a circle of firelight.

"What are you doing here?"

To my credit, I did not start with surprise. I hadn't realized she had known I was there. I was nearly invisible from the camp, and I had been completely quiet. Her ninja senses were no worse for wear after nine years.

"I came to talk to you. Or rather –"

She spun to face me, her face hard and angry. Steely gray eyes flashed dangerously as she snapped, "There's nothing further to discuss, Valentine! You made your feelings _quite_ clear last night. I don't think we need to rehash THEM!"

Recoiling slightly, I lowered my eyes to the ground. "I came so _you_ could talk, Yuffie."

She seemed to pause momentarily, and then her resolve flooded back. "We don't have anything to talk about, Valentine."

"Yuffie, _we_ shall not be talking. I tried talking, and I ruined everything. _You_ shall talk. You deserve a chance to explain yourself." As I finished, hopelessness spread through me. She hated me. If I managed to get her to talk to me, it would be a miracle.

Folding her arms, and not looking at me, she gave a resigned sigh. "Fine, but you have promise to leave afterward."

With a sad look at the woman, I nodded. "As you wish. After our conversation, I shall leave you."

Approaching the fire, I leaned against a tree. "Begin." I prompted.

"Well. That note wasn't a lie, Valentine. I _did_ love you." There was something about the way she said "did" that proved again to me the extent of the changes to her feelings. "Nine years is a long time to make someone wait. When Reno first came into my life, I didn't want anything to do with him. I was waiting for you. But after seven years, I realized you weren't coming. So I pushed my feelings for you away." Her voice was rapidly losing the icy edge to it, and adopting a remorseful tone. "We had our first date, and my first kiss. That was when I realized there might be something there. And last night he confirmed it to me."

It was nearly impossible to listen to this. I had no idea how much I had hurt her by waiting so long. I had been trying to work up the courage to come to her, and all that time her heart had been aching more and more, until she finally gave up.

I stepped forward, grabbed her arms and spun her to face me. Leaning forward, I pressed my lips hard against hers. The love I had been hiding and denying for nine years showed. She stiffened, but did not pull away. I stepped back, watching her. Her eyes met mine, and she reached up and caressed my lips with a soft, gentle kiss. Moving forward, she pressed herself against me. I could feel every tremor of her trembling body as though we were one person; her heart raced rapidly against mine. The caress turned to a passionate kiss, our lips sealed together. For an immeasurable time we stood, locked in our lover's embrace. Suddenly breaking apart, she turned away, folding her arms across her body.

"I wish I could take all those years I wasted and give them to you, Yuffie." My voice was a horse whisper, trembling with the pain I felt from separation from her. "But I cannot. I have nothing but my love to give to you, as unworthy a gift as possible. I shall not ask for another chance, for I do not deserve one. This sin will haunt me for eternity. I only beg one thing. I beg forgiveness, however much I do not warrant or justify such an act of kindness."

She stared hard into the fire. Silence spiraled between us. I lowered my head, accepting defeat. "I understand." Turning away, I walked to the edge of the firelight. "Farewell, my love." I whispered, before leaving.

* * *

Reaching up, I touched my lips with my fingers. I had just kissed Vincent Valentine, and had thoroughly enjoyed it. Sitting down, I realized my rapid heart rate. I had feelings for him. After nine years, I had managed to convince myself of the opposite, but it had not changed. I may have pushed them away, but they had never ceased to exist.

Minutes passed as I watched the flames. They twisted, jumped and quieted. My thoughts mimicked them. As they leapt and died, a single idea formed from the embers.

Vincent.

Leaping to my feet, I kicked the fire out. Grabbing my stuff I jammed it together and shoved it into my pack. I began to run after the gunman.

He could be halfway to Nibelheim by now! I knew he had to be headed there. He had given up on life, and wanted peace. I needed to catch him.

I found him sitting on a craggy outcropping not more than three miles away. He was staring off at nothing.

"Vincent?" I queried nervously.

Standing, he turned to face me. His face was impassive and expressionless, but his eyes looked hurt and sad. "Miss Kisaragi."

I sighed and hung my head. "Please Vincent, I'm not 'Miss Kisaragi', I'm just Yuffie."

"Very well, Yuffie. How may I help you?"

Clasping my hands before me, I nervously kicked a pebble. "Um… how do I say this…?"

What could I say? "I forgive you" was just so … childish? Imagine a three year old saying, "Its owkay, I fowrgive yowu" and you'll see what I mean. "It's okay" seemed almost flippant. "Forget it" wasn't right either. So what could I do?

"I'm sorry."

Hey, it was something.

"Why are you apologizing? Don't you see, Yuffie, _I'm_ the one who should apologize."

"But you don't have to! You didn't do anything wrong. You – I…" Trailing off, I shrugged in exasperation. I was okay with him. I just had to show him. Stepping forward I pulled the cowl of his cape down. With a quiet laugh, I kissed him. "I love you. You don't have to apologize."

Looking utterly shocked, Vincent gave a small smile. "You mean that. Impossibly, you mean that."

"Yeah." I said, laughing. Standing on tiptoe, I planted a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, and I mean it."

The moon shone above us, and the stars sparkled in the sky. We stood together, hands interlacing. A cool breath of air blew across the planes, spinning around us. Facing east, we watched the new moon rise on our new life together.

"Yuffie?"

"Yes Vincent?" I looked up at him. "What is it?"

"I will never leave you. I swear it."

"Neither will I. I'll be yours now and forever."

"Until eternity."

A falling star lit up the sky, sealing our vow.

We will be together infinitely. I have finally found my one love in this world. And he's found his. I guess stories can have happy endings.

**  
THE END**

* * *

**3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .**

**-confetti-**

**YAY FOR ME! My first story that I've _ever_ finished! I need to actually post my stories to get them finished, otherwise I can't motivate myself.**

**Thank you so much, everyone! Thank you for all the faithful reviewers.**

**To everyone who wanted this to be Reffie : I'm really sorry, and I hope I haven't made any of you angry, but the more I thought about it, the less I wanted it to be Reffie. I just felt ridiculously bad for Vincent. Plus, majority wins, and the majority wanted Yuffietine. I did find out I am a pretty good Reffie writer, though, so a Reffie out of me at another time is not out of the question. Sorry! I hope you can still enjoy the story.**

**My special thanks go out to my sister (.skia.ex.to.astron.) for proofreading, and to my friends Tyra/Nekkyo (ShadowKusai) and Whisper (xLockedxHeartx) for all their support and suggestions! I couldn't have finished this without you guys.**

**Now I'll shut up, because I'm starting to sound like I just received an Oscar or something. So, go and review! Flame me for making a crappy ending - compliment me on my 'attempt' at real kiss description. Whatever. Tell me your favorite color. JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT:D**


End file.
